mythologicinteractive_superfightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Superfighters Deluxe Maps
Superfighters Deluxe Maps '('SFD Maps 'for short) is a website where 'Superfighters Deluxe custom maps are published to be downloaded, The site contains rules, entry labels and map migrations, the site is also available for scripts and textures. Note of Updating Rules "Please, do not forget to follow our site rules. It's extremely important. Recently we changed how maps are sorted and introduced New and Updated badges. That caused some problems in administrating of contributors' entries. We updated our rules with one more point. Please, read carefully the last point (about creating new entries and updating old ones) and keep you creations organaized." Site Rules * Do Not register multiple accounts on the website. Duplicate accounts will be removed once we find out they're duplicates. A user constantly breaking this rule will have both their duplicate accounts and main account permanently banned from the site. It is also strongly advised to register with the same username you use on the forums/in-game. Your maps will be retrieved more easily and we will be able to recognize you with less inconvenience. * Categorize your map properly. Maps that were meant to be played with melee weapons go into the 'Melee' category, maps that are scripted to be played in a certain way go into the 'Custom Modes' category, maps with special features go into the 'Fun' category and so on and so forth. If you don't know where to put your map, assign it to the 'Classic' category which is the default one. * Be consistent with your nickname. Strip all the clan tags off your nickname and stick with it. Use one specific alias when uploading your maps as to avoid confusion and get more publicity on the things you upload. We will implement a feature that lets users search maps by author names, but for the time being the same person having maps posted with different aliases can be confusing and disorganized. Maps that are posted by one user with different author aliases will be edited to match a single one randomly. * Do Not upload other people's maps without their written permission. A map created by a user already a part of SFDMaps will be put under their own account to keep things fair for everybody. Otherwise, you are required to include their name both in the short and long descriptions of the entry. * You Must provide a screenshot of the map. Posting entries without in-game (or in-map-builder) screenshots will result in entry removal and eventually a ban. Faking screenshot URLs to bypass the automatic screenshot requirement (like posting "I don't have a screenshot" in the URL field) will result in immediate account extermination. Ensure your screenshot link ends with an image extension such as .png or .jpg. Failing to do so will break the preview and will be considered as if you had not posted a screenshot at all, resulting in the above. * Do Not re-size or re-color the default font when writing inside the short description. Modified text will be changed and a warning will be issued to the poster. Bold, Italic, Underlined and otherwise text in different fonts is allowed. There are no such restrictions in the long description field. Do whatever you want with it, as long as it doesn't break other site-wide rules. * Do Not create new entries for map updates; edit an existing version instead. When you do, including the version history of the map in the long description is MANDATORY. Multiple entries that contain the same map will be deleted and only the most recent version will be kept. A version history should look like this: v1.0: Initial release v1.1: Added a feature v1.1a: Fixed a bug Scripts A scripting or script language is a programming language that supports scripts: programs written for a special run-time environment that automate the execution of tasks that could alternatively be executed one-by-one by a human operator. Examples of scripts made by users in SFD Maps: * Jetpack (made by ClockworkDice) * Boom (made by sm3) * Pet Bird (made by Hoang Marcel) Texture Packs A texture pack 'is a collection of tiles that are used to change the in-game textures of 'Weapons and Tiles. Examples of textures made by users in SFD Maps: * Hi-Tech Futuristic Carbine (made by Spider / ill) * Remastered Texture Pack (made by Talaros) * Eurocorp Texture Pack (made by NTN9) Category:Miscellaneous